What's a kiss?
by FullMetalPrincess
Summary: It was an innocent question...ItaHina, slight AU. Rated 'T' out of paranoia. Pre-series timeset.


_**DEDICATIONS:**_** To my nee-chan, who had her first child, a baby boy, on February 8, 2008. Congratulations, Nee-chan!**

**Uh, yeah, well, this is my first try at a sort of AU fic…Enjoy the ItaHina-ness!**

Neji had told Hinata, his younger, eight year old cousin, that he'd just gotten his first kiss. Hinata, being raised isolated and innocent, was confused as to what a _kiss_ was. As not to appear ill informed, the indigo haired girl kept her question to herself. She padded off to the neighboring estate, the Uchiha estates.

The Uchihas were not unlike the Hyuugas, Hinata's clan. They were harsh, but hospitable. Both clans were very old, and very powerful.

The Hyuuga headman had two daughters: Hinata, age eight, and Hanabi, age two. The Uchiha headman had two children also, however, his were boys: Itachi, age twelve, and Sasuke, age eight.

While still on speaking terms with one another, the tension between the clans was heavy. At a desperate attempt to strengthen bonds and build trust, Uchiha Fugaku (Headman of the Uchiha clan), and Hyuuga Hiashi (Headman of the Hyuuga clan) decided to engage their oldest children. With Itachi's agreement, each clan head awkwardly signed a marriage contract.

Hinata walked bashfully past the guards at the Uchiha's entrance gates, walking to the sliding door. She tapped the wood softly, but distinctly. The paper door slid open and Itachi's mother, Mitoko, looked down at the shy little Hyuuga.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. Have you come to see Itachi-chan?" Hinata nodded, a pinkish color forming on her cheeks. She was led up the hallway of the house, coming to a stop at the last door at the end of it. Mitoko left, winking and smiling knowingly at Hinata as she did so.

The door was slid open before she'd had the chance to knock. Itachi stared down at his underage fiancée, and she blushed back up at him.

"Hinata-chan, how nice of you to come by."

"G-good morning, It-Itachi-kun," She poked her index fingers together in an adorable, ever-growing habit, "I…ano…if you are n-not b-busy, I would, ano, like to ta-talk with you…" A new shade of red was being invented on the eight-year-old's pale face, "If y-you do not have the ti-time, I understand!" She babbled.

"For you," Itachi said amiably, taking her smaller hand in his, "I'll make time." He led the younger girl outside, into his mother's garden.

Hinata smiled, she loved flowers. The two looked at the plants in silence for a while, but, though the colorful flora were beautiful, the hot afternoon sun was becoming highly unpleasant. Itachi took her to sit under the cool shade of the cherry-blossom tree.

"So," He started, "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata fidgeted under his gaze, shifting her own to the stone below her, "Well, ano, t-today, Neji-nii-san told me that T-Tenten-chan kissed h-him, and I was wo-wondering…" A dark blush spread on her cheeks, praying that she wouldn't be laughed at for her inquiry, "What's a kiss?"

Itachi thought a moment then, smirked. Hinata looked up at him expectantly with her big, white-lavender, pure eyes.

Itachi cupped her cheek, watching in secret satisfaction as she shivered lightly. His other arm slid around to rest on her back. His lips met hers sweetly, lingering only long enough to make a point.

Hinata touched her lips, raising an eyebrow. "That," He whispered smugly, "was a kiss."

"Oh…" Hinata flushed scarlet, finding sudden interest in her sandaled feet, "Ano…c-could I have another…?"

Itachi leaned down towards the angel in his arms again, oddly happy that she wanted him to kiss her again. He knew to be careful not to corrupt her yet, she was only eight years of age, and there would be a time and a place for that, when she was rightfully his to take. He could wait, he thought, but for now, he'd just give Hinata whatever she wanted.

"You can have as many as you'd like, Hinata-chan." She smiled blissfully, hardly able to wait.

**I have an odd obsession with Itachi…and I love Hinata-chan so, yeah…I just felt the need to post this and hope you enjoyed. Review, if you feel that this story was worthy of your praise. Thank you for reading!**

**:Lizzy:**


End file.
